Nick's Date With Kurt
by yoshi456
Summary: Sequel to: Nick's feelings for Kurt. This happens during a saturday.


_**Nick's date with Kurt **_

What did you missed on glee: Nick confesses Kurt his feelings through a song (If I Had You by Adam Lambert) and they became a couple. But Blaine got depressed so Kurt asked him that if they can be still best friends and Blaine accepts and went to Nick's room to make out. In Nick's room, they were making out until Nick asked Kurt out and he accepted. The next day, after school, Kurt is with Nick talking until randomly Karofsky came and pull Kurt off Nick and asked him that if it was true that Kurt had a boyfriend and he said yes and then Nick pull off Kurt of Karofsky and warns Karofsky that if he touches or hurt Kurt again he will be busted and then Nick calmed Kurt down. And that's what you missed on glee.

IN KURT'S HOUSE (Before the date)

"Hey Kurt, is it true that you have a boyfriend?" Finn asked and Kurt nod.

"Is it that guy, um, Blaine,right?" Finn asked again

"No, but you guys will meet him tonight, don't worry" Kurt answered before going to his room. When he got to his room, he called Mercedes and Tina.

"Hey Cedes, I need you help to prepare myself for my date with Nick" Kurt asked and Mercedes screamed with Tina and Quinn on the phone.

"Are you serious, Kurt?" Quinn asked and the girls were waiting for an answered

"Of course, Quinn" Kurt answered and the girls agreed to help him.

5 MINUTES LATER

Finn answers the door and sees Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina on the door. He was still a little upset with Quinn for the last year baby-drama.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Finn asked curiously and made this serious face. She only looked at him with a strange face.

"I'm here with Mercedes and Tina to help Kurt to get prepared" She answered

"I hope so" Finn answered

"What does that suppose to mean" she asked curiously.

"You know what-" Finn was answering Quinn's question until Kurt heard the discussion and ran fast and stopped Finn before he goes far with his mouth.

"Finn! I hope you are not messing with Quinn 'cause she is not on your mood and you know that so leave her alone" Kurt told Finn. He just ignore them and went to watch TV on the living room.

"Sorry about that, dear, you know how he feels when people that had hurt him comes to talk to either him or me, like you" Kurt said putting a hand in Quinn's shoulder. She just smiles to him and follow Kurt to his room with the other two that were quiet all the time.

"Thanks for being a good friend to me since the incident" Quinn told Kurt on their way.

"Don't worry, if Finn do that to you, just let me know and I will have a talk with him ok" Kurt said to Quinn. She moods.

IN NICK'S HOUSE

Jeff, Wes and Nick are in Nick's room planning the date that he wanted to surprise his boyfriend.

"So, what you got on your mind, Nick?" Jeff asked Nick

"Well, first, I pick him up and take him to the park, then, we will eat there with a picnic and I will sing to him a french love song" Nick said. Jeff and Wes had confused faces.

"Since when do you know french, Nick?" Wes asked Nick but Jeff answered that question. "His mom is from France so he has the french ascent from his mother's side"

"Thank you, Nick" Nick told Jeff joking

"You welcome, Jeff" Jeff told Nock joking it back

"Anyway, he's right, since I speak french, I figured out that to make it romantic, I would sing a french love song" Nick told the boys and the boys agreed.

"What song are you going to sing to Kurt?" Wes asked before grabbing a soda that he layed on the desk.

" _Le Festin_ by _Camille_" Nick told them. Jeff began laughing. Nick looked at him with a 'what the hell' look. Jeff stoped laughing and apologize.

THEN, IN THE AFTERNOON

'Stop freaking out, Nick, everything will go perfect' Nick though as he knock on Kurt's house. Finn answered the door and had a confuse look. He was wearing a Blue shirt with a black tie, blue jeans and tennis.

"You are Nick, right?" Finn asked. Nick just nooded.

"I will get him for you, you can enter to the house if you wish?" Finn let Nick enter the house so Nick entered to wait for him. Then Mercedes came and meets him.

"You are Nick?" Mercedes asked

"Yes, and you are?" Nick said to her.

"I'm Mercedes Jones, Kurt's Best Friend. He's almost ready" Mercedes answered to Nick and he extended his hand to shake Mercedes' hand.

Then Kurt's father came and asked Nick "You are my son's date?". Nick nooded. "I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father nice to meet you"

"Is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel" Nick told Burt.

"Good, before he comes, what are your date's plan?" Burt asked in a serious tone.

"First, dinner in the park and then I will sing him a french love song" Nick told Burt everything and Burt nooded.

"So you know french?" Burt asked

"My mom is from France so yes, I speak french and I know that Kurt also knows how to speak french very well" Nick answered.

"Dad, stop freaking out my date for god sake" Kurt answered in the living room. When Nick looked at Kurt, his eyes went wide. Kurt was wearing a red shirt with a purple tie, black jeans and blue tennis.

" Hey Nick" Kurt said. Nick went over him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him gently. Kurt put his arms around Nick's neck. When they separate from the kiss, still holding each other, Nick smiled at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, you look nice and amazing" Nick told him. Kurt flushed and gave Nick a peek kiss.

"Where are we going tonight?" Kurt asked Nick. Burt was watching everything from the kitchen with a huge smile. 'I have never seen Kurt more happy than ever' he though.

"It's a surprise, baby" Nick answered to Kurt. Then Burt came and ruined the moment.

"I guess you meet my dad, right?" Kurt asked. Burt and Nick noded at the same time.

"Well, I think you guys should be going before it get late" Burt told the couple.

When the couple were in the front door, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn ran from Kurt's room and said goodbye to Kurt.

"KURT!" Quinn screamed and behind her was Tina.

"Can you two please stop screaming my name and come over here" Kurt told both of the girls.

"Sorry Kurt" Tina said

"We want to meet your date" Quinn said

"Fine, girls this is Nick. Nick these are: Quinn, Tina and Mercedes" Kurt told Nick

"I already know Mercedes. We meet early. Is a pleasure to meet you too girls" Nick told Tina and Quinn. The three girls smiled at Kurt but Mercedes whispered Kurt in the ear "Do you know where are you guys going?" she asked him. Kurt made her a 'I have no idea' face.

"Okay, Kurt, should we be going" Nick said to Kurt and he nooded.

On their way out, Finn ran to Kurt screaming "Kurt, don't go, Rachel wants to see you"

"Nick, we better go before more drama is on the way" Kurt whispered in his ear. Nick and Kurt got out of the house fast.

FIRST PART OF THE DATE: DINNER

They arrived to the park. Nick had prepared a picnic but Jeff and Wes were watching over it just in case. When they sat down, Jeff and Wes left. Kurt didn't notice them.

"So, Nick, I'm guessing that you prepared the food, right" Kurt asked

"Yes, dear, I did" Nick said with a passionate tone. Before they began eating, Nick cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed him in the lips. Kurt moaned at the kiss. When they separated, Nick told Kurt "You look very beautiful at night" Kurt flushed.

"Thanks, you too" Kurt told Nick. Nick opened the containers with the food that he prepared. Kurt asked "Is this what I think it is?" and Nick answered "Yes, its called Ratatouille made by myself"

"You know how to cook French food?" Kurt asked Nick.

"Yeah, its part of my family background. Actually, my mom's side is French so she teached me everything that she knows" Nick answered. Kurt smiled and continued eating his dinner.

When they finished eating, Nick cleaned up everything. They went to the fountain next to the park and seated near there.

"Thanks for dinner, Nick, It was the best French food that I have ever eaten" Kurt told Nick and he smiled.

"This is just the first part of the date, there something that I want to show you" Nick told Kurt and he nodded.

SECOND PART OF THE DATE: FRENCH SONG

While Kurt waited, Nick went to look for his guitar in his car. When he come back, Kurt though 'OMG, he's going to sing me another song' and smiled.

"I hope you understand French because I'm going to sing a French song for you" Nick told Kurt and he nodded. Placing the guitar in his chest, he began making the rhythm of the song.

Les rêves des amoureux sont comm(e) le bon vin

Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin

Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux

Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux

Car rien nest gratuit dans la vie

Lespoir est un plat bien trop vite consommé

A sauter les repas je suis habitué

Un voleur solitaire est triste à nourrir

A un jeu si amer je npeux réussir

Car rien nest gratuit dans

La vie Jamais on ne me dira

Que la course aux étoiles; ça nest pas pour moi

Laissez moi vous émerveiller et prendre mon en vol

Nous allons en fin nous régaler

La fêt(e) va enfin commencer

Sortez les bouteilles; finis les ennuis

Je dresse la table, de ma nouvell(e) vie

Je suis heureux à lidée de ce nouveau destin

Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin

Le festin est sur mon chemin

Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin

Le festin est sur mon chemin

Nick looked at Kurt all the time while playing the song. Kurt was so happy that tears tried to fall but he holds them all time. When Nick finished the song, he told Kurt "When I heard this song for the first time, I though that it was disgusting but now it reminds me of you. I love you so much". Kurt answered Nick with a passionate kiss in the lips. When they let go of each other, Kurt said "I also love you so much. God, I don't know why I did ever fall for Blaine" Nick smirked.

AFTERWARDS

When Nick and Kurt are in the front door of the Hudson-Hummel's house, Kurt told Nick "Thanks for this night, it was great" . Nick smiled and gave Kurt a peek kiss on the cheek.

"Um, Nick?" Kurt asked. "Yes, love?" Nick asked back. "What's the song's title?"

"The song is called _Le Festin _by _Camille_" Nick answered.

"Goodnight Kurt, see you tomorrow" Nick said and winked going back to his car.

"Goodnight Nick" Kurt answered back and blew an air kiss.

Kurt felt that he was in paradise and went inside of the house where Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Tina, and unfortunately Rachel were waiting for him. Burt and Carole were already sleeping.

"I'm home !" Kurt screamed and everyone went to ask him about his date.

"Kurt, how was it? " Mercedes asked happily. Tina asked "What did you guys did"

"Leave Kurt some space, girls" Quinn told Mercedes and Tina. She turned back to Kurt.

"Thanks Quinn. Don't worry girls, I will tell you everything" Kurt answered to the girls. Then, Rachel and Finn went out of Finn's room and ran to Kurt.

"So, did he treated you properly" Finn asked. Rachel followed him behind. "Yes he did" Kurt told him and Finn was happy.

"Hey Kurt, Finn told me that you have a boyfriend, good for you" Rachel told him happily.

"Thank you, Rachel" when Rachel was going to ask the next question, Kurt interrupted her. "No, it isn't Blaine, its Nick. You will meet him soon, I guess" Rachel got her response. Kurt went to his room with Mercedes, Quinn and Tina.

IN KURT"S ROOM

When Kurt was in his couch, the girls surrended him with happy smiles.

'"How was it?" Quinn asked and Kurt smiled. "It was wonderful" he answered.

"What did you guys did?" Tina and Mercedes asked at the same time.

"Well" Kurt began "We went to the park, we ate there and then he sang me a song" Kurt finished with a happy smile.

"What did you guys eat?" Mercedes asked.

"We ate Ratatouille that he prepared himself" Kurt answered

"He knows how to prepare French dishes? I'm so jealous of you right now" Quinn told Kurt.

"And get this, he sang me a French love song" Kurt told exited. All the girls' mouths opened in shocked.

"What did he sang to you?" Tina asked Kurt. "The song it's called Le Festin. It's a Love Song" Kurt told her.

"I wish Mike knew French so he can sing me in French" Tina said jealously.

"Oh well girls, I have a two-hour driveway tomorrow to Dalton so either you girls stay here for a sleepover or see you guys soon?" Kurt asked the girls.

"We stay here with you until tomorrow" Mercedes insisted. "My mom led me stay here. Plus, I have my sleepover bag here"

"Me too" Tina said

"Me three" Quinn also said

"Does my dad know about this?" Kurt asked

"Yes he does" Mercedes told him. "When you and Nick left, we tough about it and asked our parent and your parents also and they agreed" Tina told behind Mercedes.

"Oh Well girls, you know what does this means, right?" Kurt asked

"SLEEPOVER TIME !" Quinn screamed.

They spent the whole night talking about They changed into pajamas and talked about Kurt's date and comparing them with the other girls' dates. Kurt's world was finally happy and wonderful.


End file.
